A Kiss of Acceptance
by TheTinyHumans
Summary: She looked good in her BWL jeans.


Jack sat in his office going over the events that occurred the night before. All he kept thinking about was Lemon. Yes, Liz Lemon. Even he couldn't believe it. But there was just something he noticed that night. Something about the way her straightened hair flowed over the red tight dress she was wearing. Maybe, most likely, it was the way her body looked. For once she was dressed up. High heels, make-up, no lettuce in her hair, she looked good. No she looked great, amazing, gorgeous, like a lady. He pondered over how he reacted when he first laid eyes on her that night. How he stuttered to find four words: "You look good Lemon".

Normally those words would be easy as pie to say to any other woman (minus the "Lemon" part), but when he said it to Liz he meant what he said. Which is why he stuttered when he said it, he had to think about what he was saying, he had to process that Lemon actually looked good. But his thoughts were disturbed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." a curious Jack says.

Liz enters as if it was her own place, taking a seat on Jack's comfy couch. Jack sits across from her.

"Hey Jack, that was fun last night, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Very actually."

"You know I thought you would turn me down last night"

"What do you mean?"

"When I asked you to dance with me Jack. I was for sure you would say that dancing was "too ethnic" for you."

"Oh that! No Lemon, I was glad that you asked me"  
>"You were?"<p>

"Yes."

"Well thanks for dancing with me, even with the slow songs."

"Anytime Lemon and might I add you are a very lovely dancer."

"And there it is!"

"What?"

"You can stop being sarcastic I get it, I suck at dancing. Well you suck too Jack!…Okay you don't but let's just pretend you do."

"Oh Lemon" He says with a smile.

As they walk out together he puts his hand on her back. Her warm, soft back. He smiled to himself. He might actually start thinking about Lemon. Him and Lemon. Lemon and him. Jack and Liz. Both of them together. He liked the way his named sounded next to hers. It flowed, it was soothing, it was meant to be.

During the elevator ride down to the outside streets it was quite. No one really spoke, just smiles. Warm, cozy smiles. Liz didn't understand why she couldn't stop smiling, neither could Jack. Their smiles turned into laughter. Awkward, weird, random, cute laughter. As they walked out of 30 Rock, someone finally spoke.

"Lemon, would you like a free ride home?"

"I would love that."

As Jack helps Liz into the limo, he enjoys this moment because all he can see right now is Liz Lemon's "truck". It made him think of the time when she busted out dancing in her BWL jeans. He remembered her saying "_Drop it like it's hot, drop it likes it's hot, I will haunt your dreams._" Now that they are both in the car Jack feels it's the right time to tell Liz how he feels, but he guesses Liz has something more important to say, since she begins speaking first.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You said that you were glad that I asked you do dance."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Why was I glad?"

Liz nodded.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeeees."

Here goes nothing, Jack thinks.

"Lemon, last night you looked amazing. When I saw you walk into that dork invaded room you shinned like a star. My eyes couldn't look away. At first I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was one of Cerie's hot friends. Red really is your color Liz. When you went to the bathroom and I couldn't find you I thought you left. I thought you went home to go eat your night cheese with out me. I wanted to be there with you the whole night. So when you asked me to dance with you I knew I couldn't say no. Why would I pass up a chance to hold you. To laugh with you. To be next to you. Liz I hate dancing. Yes I know I'm a wonderful dancer, but I didn't want to show off. But then again it was you I was dancing with, so I didn't care who saw. I wanted people to see. I wanted people to notice what I just realized. I wanted them to see how fantastic you looked. And how awesome we looked together. Liz I want to be with you, I want us to be together. "

Liz says nothing. Now Jack feels like an idiot. Why did I do that? he thinks. I scared her off now. I'm so stupid. But it turns out Jack isn't stupid. He's sweet.

Liz jumps on Jack's Lips and kisses him. A kiss so meaningful, and kiss that says everything Jack wants to hear. A kiss of acceptance.


End file.
